Rise of Chivalry Card Pack
The Rise of Chivalry Card Pack is a card pack that accompanied the event Fullmoon Party - Gravity Line. It was available from September 30 - October 15, 2013. The card pack is divided into two halves similar to the event. Instead of a sequel card pack like previous card packs that accompanied Fullmoon Party events, this card pack contains both. The first half has the Bonus Sets and Bonus Prizes and the second half has the Boss Battles. New feature cards were added and replaced the previous cards on October 3. Some LR and SSR cards were replaced with different LR and SSR cards at the start of the card pack's second half. What's Rise of Chivalry CP? First Half Second Half Rise of Chivalry CP Description 7.png Rise of Chivalry CP Description 2.png Rise of Chivalry CP Description 3.png Rise of Chivalry CP Description 4.png Rise of Chivalry CP Description 5.png Rise of Chivalry CP Description 6.png Rise of Chivalry CP Description 8.png Bonus Set Note: The following sets shown below are the 1st Bonus Sets. Subsequent sets contain different rewards. Heaven (Vanadis) Set1 * Golden Moon Vanadis * Saint Rhongo Myniad * Spirit of Heroic Knight Tsetsiliya * Degenerate Knight Midia x2 * Spear of Imperial Guard * Shield of Imperial Guard * King Kujata x5 * Private Life Elixir x10 * Private Battle Elixir x10 Hell (Satan) Set1 * Satan * Headmaster Rosenkreutz * Spirit of Heroic Knight Tsetsiliya * Degenerate Knight Midia x2 * Spear of Imperial Guard * Shield of Imperial Guard * King Kujata x5 * Private Life Elixir x10 * Private Battle Elixir x10 Earth (Hyperborea) Set1 * Glacial Master Hyperborea * Magcian Knight Adriana * Spirit of Heroic Knight Tsetsiliya * Degenerate Knight Midia x2 * Spear of Imperial Guard * Shield of Imperial Guard * King Kujata x5 * Private Life Elixir x10 * Private Battle Elixir x10 Rise of Chivalry Card Pack Bonus You get 1 bonus for 1xCP & 10 bonuses for 10xCP. The choice of bonus is random. CP Duel Effective Cards These cards are effective against the card pack's bosses. Step Up Card Pack The Step Up Card Pack was added on October 3. The price of Step 7 is halved on the first draw of the player. On October 11, the cards were replaced with more event effective cards. Previous Rule Chrono Manipulator Step Up Rule 1.png Rise of Chivalry Step Up Rule 1.png Rise of Chivalry Step Up Rule 2.png Current Rule Chrono Manipulator Step Up Rule 1.png Rise of Chivalry Step Up Rule 3.png Rise of Chivalry Step Up Rule 4.png * SR or SSR Guaranteed every draw * Chances of getting SR or SSR cards increase every time you Step Up Rise of Chivalry CP LR Ticket Exchange Spot * Knight Goddess Anastasia * Nightmare Cthulhu * Sacred Emperor Ideion * Cosmic Ruler Akasha * Nightmare Cthulhu * Tender Goddess Amalthea SSR Ticket Exchange Spot * Princess Knight Angelica * Sword Princess Tyrfing * Polaris Queen Cassiopeia * Titanomachia * Vivian * Golden Lion Kagura * Gabriel * Raijin the Thunder God * Kaguya * Earth Mother Cybele * Chronos * Verethragna * Dark Ultima * Grand Sorcerer Orthia * Minamoto Yoshitsune * Great Swordsman Sigfried * Svarog * Otohime * Alchemist Agastya Gravity Line Slot Reward * Ultima * Brave King Beowulf * Hercules * Yinglong * Verethragna * Sword Princess Tyrfing Reward List ATK Normal Rare Super Rare * You may obtain one of the 3 bonuses. * Attack Reward is obtainable by drawing 10xCP. Defeat Normal Rare Super Rare Consecutive Gallery Rise of Chivalry Banner Rise of Chivalry Banner 1.png Rise of Chivalry Banner 2.png Rise of Chivalry Banner 3.png Rise of Chivalry Banner 4.png Category:Legend Card Pack